


Just Off the Key of Reason

by jcyriding (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hum Hallelujah, M/M, Summer of Like, infinity on high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's always humming. Pete doesn't question it. Until one evening, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Off the Key of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is the first petekey fic i've ever written so yeah. enjoy!

There was something about Mikey Way that made Pete Wentz's head spin. Maybe it was the way his fingers crawled like spiders across the fretboard. Or maybe it was the way he never spoke unless spoken to, and even then, he kept it pretty short. Maybe it was his eyes, or his hips, or the way his hair stuck out of that grey beanie he always wore. 

Or maybe it was how he was always fucking humming _Hallelujah_. 

Of all the fucking songs in all the fucking world, Mikey Way hummed _Hallelujah_. And he wasn't humming it on key either. It was on key enough, but it nearly drove Pete insane. 

"Why do you do that, man?" Pete asked, quirking an eyebrow. It was the millionth-bazillionth time that day he'd heard Mikey humming. 

The other boy's eyes never left his GameBoy as he shrugged, making a passive noise as he did so. 

"No, don't give me that. Why are you always humming?" Pete snorted. 

Mikey gave the same shrug as before. "Dunno," he responded. "Why're you asking?"

"Because it's - I dunno, it's kinda weird," Pete stated with a light giggle, but the remark caused Mikey to peel his eyes away from the screen to give him an odd look. "Weird? How so?" His tone sounded a little bit hurt.

Fuck. Pete didn't mean to say anything wrong, or make Mikey feel bad (because as much as he didn't like admitting it to himself ((although he often did, in the middle of the night, when everyone else was asleep and he was doing unholy things while mumbling Mikey's name)) Pete was pretty sure he was madly in love with the younger Way brother.). "I, uh, I just meant it was, like, a quirk. That's all." 

The younger one blinked, and then went back to his GameBoy. "Okay." And then he started fucking humming again. 

"I mean, it's quirky, yeah, but it's fucking - I can't even think of a word for it, man, it's just weird!" Pete exclaimed as he started waving his arms around, not sure anymore if he was trying to find out the desired information or if he was just trying to win the other's attention. "Do you even know why you hum that song so much?" 

Mikey shut the GameBoy with a quick, soft snap and then glared up at Pete. "Why does it matter?"

Pete wasn't expecting an outburst from the normally-quiet bassist. It stunned him into silence, his mouth slightly open to create what was probably a pretty stupid expression. He finally shut it and cast his eyes away. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Mikey mumbled with some disgust, but he didn't open his GameBoy again. He just tucked his feet under his thighs and grabbed Gerard's hoodie from its spot on the tour bus couch. He seemed to be pouting, although his frustrated pout lacked the playfulness usually associated with the word. 

Pete put on his own teasing rendition of the pout, plopping down next to Mikey and looking at the younger man with puppy-like dark eyes. "Your expression looks like Patrick's. Lighten up." 

With a sigh through his nose, Mikey looked up at Pete, restraining a smile. "I refuse," he grumbled, and even if the smile wasn't on his face, it was in his voice. 

Pete dropped the pout and grinned. He moved Mikey's beanie back and ruffled the soft, greasy brown hair beneath it. "You're no fun like this. Text me when I'm forgiven, 'kay?" Standing and stretching, he added, "Besides, you're hot when you smile. As rare an event as that is…" 

Mikey stared at the Fall Out Boy bassist, the hazel hues holding wonder that Pete had never seen before ever, much less in such a stoic person. "Okay," he said, picking at the sleeves of the hoodie and looking down. 

Pete wanted Mikey to say 'You're forgiven, please stay. Also, I want to have sex with you.' But he didn't think Mikey would be so blunt, and he'd probably overstayed his welcome anyway. As he jumped from the bus to the asphalt and he began to walk away, there were scurrying sounds in the My Chemical Romance bus before Mikey appeared in the doorway. "It reminds me of you," he called to Pete. 

The older male turned, raising his eyebrows. "What?" 

Giving an eye roll, Mikey sighed and then repeated, "It reminds me of you. The song. It's poetic, y'know? Like you."

Pete blinked, and his ears started to burn. "Uh, thank you," he chimed, then grinned, running a hand over his hair. 

Mikey blushed too, and he gave Pete a small quirk of the lips by way of a smile and then shut the door to the bus, leaving Pete grinning like an idiot as he made his way back to the Fall Out Boy bus.


End file.
